


Swaying

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Lesbians, its 3:30 am I can't think of anything else, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: "Will you dance with me?"
Relationships: Melissa Lycan/Lucinda (MyStreet)
Kudos: 1





	Swaying

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short drabble I wrote. I'm really tired so I couldn't really come up with anything longer

"Will you dance with me?"

Lucinda stared at the woman's outstretched hand. She glanced up at her sparkling brown eyes.

"Lucy," Melissa smiled, grasping her hand and pulling her closer. "Come on! Just like last time, remember?"

The witch was brought out of her trance, "Oh, I remember." She smiled back, wrapping her arms around the other's neck.

"Just as beautiful as ever."

"Just as forward as ever."

Melissa laughed, a beautiful sound erupting from deep within. Lucinda's smile only grew as they both rocked back and forth in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there are no Melcinda fics on here? Damn well somebody's gotta change that


End file.
